Explosive Love
by bobothebuttocks
Summary: You and Bakugou had been friends for a while. You always found him attractive. You never really thought he'd think the same of you, until...
1. Late at Night

You panted, out of breath. Slightly hunched over, you rest your hands on your knees before wiping sweat from your brow. Uraraka passes you. She yells as she passes you. "Come on, Y/N! Just a little farther!" She gave you a thumbs up as she spoke.

You stood straight and sighed loudly before beggining to run again. You picked up the pace and began running at your fastest. You were determined to finish the laps around the dorm.

You ran past your homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa. He looked tired, but then again, he always looked tired. He wrote down your lap number on his paper and watched you for a second as you ran further from his view.

Midorya ran passed you. You sighed. You just wanted to finish your laps. It didn't take long for you to become out of breath, but you pushed through. You saw Mr. Aizawa and let out a sigh of relief. As you ran up to him, he wrote down on his paper.

"Alright, go sit over there. There's refreshments." He pointed to a patch of trees. Kirishima, Bakugou, Mina, Todoroki and Iida were already there. You walked over, panting softly. Mina patted the grass beside her. "Come sit!" You nodded, grabbing a bottle of water before sitting down beside her. You opened the bottle and took a large gulp before putting it to your head to cool you down. Midoriya walked towards the trees.

"Man.. That was hard." He sighed, slouched over.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna die!" Kirishima added.

"You guys are so weak. It wasn't that hard." Bakugou boasted.

"Sure." You said, mocking him.

A few minutes passed and the rest of 1-A had joined the group, along with the teacher. "Okay, here are your results." He said calmly, handing sheets of paper to everyone.

"Ooh! 3 laps in 10 minutes!" Uraraka giggled. "I think that's good. What'd you get, Y/N?"

"I got..." You looked down your page. "3 laps in 6 minutes... Man... I thought I did so much worse." You shrugged.

After everyone had looked through their scores and told their friends, Mr. Aizawa instructed them to go into their dorm. It was the end of the day, after all. Everyones bags were already at the tree, as students were told to bring them for this.

You grabbed your bag and walked towards Bakugou, who was heading to the door; bag slumped over his left shoulder. Kirishima was beside him.

"Bakugou! Kirishima! Wait up!" You called. Kirishima turned and smiled at you, stopping for you to catch up, but Bakugou just kept walking. Kirishima let out a chuckle. "He's such a jerk, huh?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah.." You sighed as the two of you caught up to him.

"Man.. I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow." Kirishima whined.

"I know, right? That was pure torture." You added.

The two of you went back and forth about how much that excersize sucked until you got inside. Almost immidiantly, everyone slumped over, resting on the couch.

"I am SO tired." Mina yelled.

"My legs hurt..." Tsu sighed.

"My back hurts..." Momo frowned.

The girls all complained about how much they were suffering. Midoriya joined in, too.

"My feet are killing me..." He whined.

Before long, it was late at night. Everyone was fed and heading to their rooms. But you couldn't sleep. You were wide awake, which you thought was weird since you were exhausted. You shrugged it off and sat on the couch, playing on your phone; the blue light illuminating your face. Outside the dorm was dark and quiet. It was peaceful, but also a bit unsettling.

You let out a soft yelp as Bakugou placed his hand on your shoulder.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, whispering.

"Oh my god... You can't just... Ugh... I can't sleep."

"Me neither." He frowned.

"Wanna do something?" You asked.

"Like what?"

"I dunno? Something?"

"Very descriptive."

"Don't mock my cognitive skills."

"I didn't think you had any skills."

"Uh! I will have you know, sir!" You stood up, annoyed. "I have plently of skills!"

"Like what."

"I... can't name any right now, but..."

"Oh my god." Bakugou chuckled.

"Well, what are your skills?"

"I can beat the shit out of anyone."

"I don't think that counts as a skill."

"You're one to talk."

"But it doesn't! A skill is like... Cooking! Or... something!"

"I'm sure there are better skills than that."

"Yeah... But beating people up is-"

"A useful fucking skill."

"Sure, fine."

"..."

"..."

There was a long silence. The two of you sat in the dark before Bakugou broke the silence.

"Are you bored?"

"Yes."

"Wanna sneak out?"

"... Yes"

You got off of the couch and the two of you headed to the door, carefully opening it. You stepped outside and shut the door quietly, heading onto the grass. It was gorgeous outside. The sky was a dark, dark blue. The stars were so bright. They looked like glitter.

You just sat down on the grass, staring up at the sky. It was nice.

"It's pretty..." You said softly.

"I guess..."

"You guess?"

"I mean, it's pretty, yeah, but..."

"But?"

"Nevermind."

"Weirdo."

"What?"

"Oh my gosh, keep it down!" You whispered aggresivly before grunting as you were pulled from your spot on the damp grass.

Bakugou had pulled you to a standing position, staring you down. He was about a half-head taller than you, so it was a bit intimidating, but... His crimson eyes reflected the starlight. He looked so pure and precious.

"So, you think I'm weird?"

"Yes. I do. You're really, really weird."

"How the fuck am I weird?"

"You're always so angry! Like, chill, bro!"

"I'm not angry!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"AM NOT-"  
"ARE TOO-"  
"AM NOT-"  
"ARE TOO!"

The two of you bickered back and forth before you got tired of fighting.

You gave him a shove.

He shoved you back.

The cycle started up again, but you were shoving instead of talking. At least, you were before you started giggling. It didn't take long for bakugou to smirk.

You fell to your knees, holding your mouth. You trembled and shook as you tried to keep your laughter underwraps. Bakugou cracked up at the sight of you.

"You look so fucking stupid."

"I am stupid."

"Yeah, I know."

You stood up and smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what."

"For doing this with me."

"Oh, uh, no problem."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I think you're a really good friend."

Bakugou became flustered.

"I'm not your friend!"

"Awwww." You pouted mockingly.

"The fuck's that face for?"

"You're not my friend?"

"Well.."

"If you're not my friend, then what are you? My boyfriend?" You giggled.

"I could be."

You blushed. You were just joking.

Bakugou smirked at your red face.

"What. You don't wanna be mine?"

"I... Never said that..." You said slowly.

"Oh?"

"Wha..." You stuttered. He smirked and grabbed your waist. You blushed furiously.

He pulled your body closer to his. Your faces were inches apart.

"Are you cold?" Bakugou asked softly.

You nodded.

"I have something that can warm you up..." Bakugou smirked as he leaned in to kiss you. You didn't resist. You'd wanted this for a while, actually. You just assumed he didn't think that way about you. But you guessed you were wrong.

His lips were warm and soft. You wrapped your arms around his neck, gripping his hair.

You were surprised about everything, but at the same time, happy.

Dunno if I'll finish this. Let me know if I should!


	2. Awkward

Bakugou embraced you tightly as the two of you kissed. It was at that moment that you realized that there was more to him than an ego and an impressive quirk.

Bakugou pulled away. His hold around you loosened. Your hands slid from his hair to his neck. You couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were so beautiful.  
It was silent. Silent and cold. A soft breeze brushed against you, causing you to shiver. You broke the silence and took your hands from his neck and grabbed your forearms.

"Whoo! It sure is cold!" You laughed nervously, stepping from one foot to the other. "We should uh... We should get inside.. You know... Sleep." You spoke awkwardly.

"Um... Yeah. We.. We should." Bakugou replied, looking away from you. He scratched the back of his head.

You grabbed your hands and pushed them against your legs as you looked at the ground.  
"Sooo..." You said, leaning to your left, looking up. You kept moving your hands. You didn't know what to do with them.

"Soo.." Bakugou spoke. He was doing the same as you. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he swung his arms back and forth.

"Let's... Let's go.." You said quickly, pointing to the dorm. He nodded.

"Yeah.."

It was more awkward than you thought it would be. You thought you'd know what to do after. Or atleast, that he would.

You headed back inside the dorm and slowly closed the door. You both had your back turned to the couch, so when you turned around and saw Momo, you both jumped.

"Momo! Uhm... Hey! Hi! Momo.." You laughed nervously.

"What were you two doing out there? Do you know how late it is?" She folded her arms.

"We couldn't sleep, so we-"

"So you what?"

"Why do you care, anyway?" Bakugou frowned.

"Because, as Vice President, it's important for me to know what was so important that you had to go outside at 1 am! Which, by the way, is against the rules! Don't do it again, or I'll tell Mr. Aizawa." She scolded.

You both shivered at the thought of being yelled at by him.

"We thought we saw someone out there. But it was just..."

"Just what?"

"Just the moonlight on the grass." Bakugou said quickly.

"... Right. Well, get to bed. You need sleep, or you'll be slow in class." She said firmly as she turned away and headed to the stairs.

"Jeez.. She's so bossy." Bakugou sighed.

"She does make a good vice president, though." You added. He shrugged his shoulders.

But, she was right. They had broken the rules and were lucky that she wasn't going to tell the teachers. It was quiet with nobody else to distract the two of you from the awkward tension.

You broke the silence.

"I'm gonna head to bed. See yah.." You said quietly, waving to him as you left.

Bakugou nodded and as you left, sat down on the couch.

"Man... That was more awkward than I thought it'd be..." He frowned, shaking his head as he sat up.

"I should get to bed, too. Don't want that four-eyes to go off at me. Not that I care. He's a fucking nerd, like that damn Deku.." He mumbled to himself as he left the lobby, heading to the end of the hallway.  
He got in the elevator and headed up to his level. He opened his door and walked into his room, closing it behind him. Almost instantly, he plopped down on the bed.

You walked down the hallway until you reached your dorm room. It was next to Hagakure's room. You didn't want to wake her, so you made sure you opened and closed the door to your room quietly.  
You held your breath as you closed the door, taking your hands away and holding them up as it shut. It didn't make a sound. You sighed, putting your hands on your hips. You turned around and headed over to your bed. You sat down on the end of it before laying down and swinging your legs onto it. You stared at the roof before smiling widely. You rolled over and grabbed your pillow, giggling into it as you kicked your legs. You'd never felt so giddy.

Bakugou looked at the walls of his room, then at the roof. He squinted and frowned before getting under the blankets. He turned to the wall and stared at it for a few minutes before he fell asleep.

It was the next morning, but, you didn't know that. You'd slept through your alarms. The only reason you woke up was thanks to Mina banging loudly on your door.

"GET UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE! Y/N!" You sat up quickly and screamed.

"I'M GETTING UP! GET OFF MY BAAAAAAAACK!"

You sighed loudly as the banging stopped.

"COME DOWN IN LIKE... UM... 3 MINUTES! OR I'M COMING BACK TO MELT YOUR DOOR!"

"OH MY GOSH, MINA! I'LL BE THERE WHEN I'M READYYYYYY! YOU'RE NOT MY MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" You yelled back as you sat up and headed over to your drawers, pulling the drawers out one by one until you'd collected the clothes you needed. In a few minutes, you'd gotten changed.

You grabbed your toothbrush and headed to the bathroom to brush your teeth. There was no time for a shower. Once you were done, you put your toothbrush away and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Bakugou had also slept in. He was woken up around the same time as you by Midoriya, who'd noticed that he hadn't been verbally assaulted yet. He knocked gently on the door before calmy speaking.  
"Kachaan? Are you awake? It's um... It's pretty late in the morning. You need to get up or you'll miss homeroom.." He paused a few seconds before knocking slightly harder.

"Kachaan! You need to get up! It's late!"

There was no response. He frowned and opened the door. Sure enough, Bakugou was sleeping. Or just ignoring him. That could always be a possibility.

Midoriya stood at the bed and tapped him gently before running to the door.

Nothing happened. He sighed and smirked cutely.

He headed back over and gently shook him. "Um, Kachaan? It's-"

"What?..." He said sleepily.

"It's um... It's late. You need to get up."

He rolled over and when he saw Midoriya, he frowned.

"Deku?"  
"Um, yes?"  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"I'm waking you up.. It's la-"  
"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM, DEKU!" The roar of anger was heard throughout the entire building. Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly prayed for Midoriya.

"S-SORRY!" He ran out and slammed the door, running back to the main room.

"Did you die?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes.. I died. I've been killed."

"That darn bully. He's so mean." Uraraka smiled.

"Haha... Yeah... I'm just glad I still have my legs.."

"Wouldn't put it past Bakugou to legitimately mame someone."

"Yeah..." Midoriya chuckled.

Bakugou got up and got dressed, brushed his teeth and headed down.

The two of you walked out into the bottom floor at the same time. You blushed. Bakugou looked away.

Before long, it was time to get to class. You all got your bags and headed out of the dorm, down the stairs and into the school. You sat down. You felt thankful that you sat in the back row, away from Bakugou. At that moment, you didn't know how to even look at him without getting weird.

Aizawa walked into the room and you snapped out of your thoughts.

What was gonna happen tonight? You wondered, looking over in his direction. You just hoped it would be similar to the night before.


End file.
